


Realization

by Roar_Ra



Series: Sniper Soldier Spy [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roar_Ra/pseuds/Roar_Ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sniper and spy fought together as usual, a deadly and beautiful dance, almost perfect. Almost. The other didn't notice, but they weren't looking for it. A microsecond off, a breath not quite in sync. It didn't matter…this time.</p><p>It hits me like a punch to the gut. If I continue to drive a wedge between these two, I'm signing her death warrant. If I force her to make a choice (I pretty sure she'll choose me), she'll be mine. I can have her…for a few weeks, months perhaps… But eventually she'll come back in a body bag.</p><p>Final Chapter of Soldier Sniper Spy Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

**Title: Realization**

 

 

 

**Captain America:**

**  
**

Post mission.

I watch them from the opposite side of the quinjet; Hawkeye and Black Widow, Clint and Natasha. They go together like Bonnie and Clyde, like peanut butter and jelly. The have their usual post-mission rituals, he'll crack dumb jokes, she'll punch his shoulder, he usually has a knee or shoulder resting against her.

But not today.

Not after the rift I've caused in their partnership. Not unwittingly either. I've done everything in my power to make her realize she belongs with me, not Hawkeye. Watching them today, I'm suddenly afraid I've made a terrible mistake.

The sniper and spy fought together as usual, a deadly and beautiful dance, almost perfect. Almost. The other didn't notice, but they weren't looking for it. A microsecond off, a breath not quite in sync. It didn't matter…this time.

It hits me like a punch to the gut. If I continue to drive a wedge between these two, I'm signing her death warrant. If I force her to make a choice (I pretty sure she'll choose me), she'll be mine. I can have her…for a few weeks, months perhaps… But eventually she'll come back in a body bag.

I close my eyes and lean my head back against the cargo hold, trying to deny the truth of this horrible realization. Rage and despair make my throat close as I try not to howl. The urge to put my fist through the bulkhead is almost overwhelming. The only battle I've cared about in 70 years cannot be won.

I sit like that for several minutes just trying to breathe evenly. Don't scare your team Captain… I don't even realize I've dozed off  until I hear Bucky's voice in his ear.

"Tiiiiiime is on my side."

I turn and look at my best friend, dead 70 odd years now, wondering why he's singing a Rolling Stones tune from the 1960's. I'm proud I even recognize it. After Tony's attempt to get me hooked on hard rock and death metal, Bruce decided to even out my musical education somewhat.

Bucky slaps me upside the head, interrupting my thoughts. "Hey kid, the war is over. You know that, right?"

"What?"

He gestures to the pair, still sitting next to each other, pained and angry. "You don't need to attack every situation like it's some grand battle, with easily defined winners and losers. This isn't war. It's love. And you've got all the time in the world… But what do I know, I'm probably just a figment of your imagination."

I wake to Fury's voice booming over the radio. "Avengers, get your asses back here, we've got close to 40 hostiles. That first bunch were just the scouts."

As the plane banks hard and reverses course, I do the only thing I can. I clasp my hands together and whisper a prayer. I feel a sudden sense of peace as I murmur the words, reassured by the familiarity of the ritual. Please, God, help me find a way for us. For all of us.

* * *

_Outnumbered and outgunned, the trio engages in a deadly battle. The building below them trembles as a small alien craft is thrown into the building by an angry Hulk._

_The alien technology is impressive, She leaps back to avoid a blast and there's a crater the size of a small room on the roof where she was a moment ago._

_Clint fires an arrow and the gun clatters to the ground as the red humanoid falls_ _,_ _lifeless to the ground. She runs to the other end of the roof as another appears over the ladder, it's distracted, she doesn't bother wasting a bullet, the knife works just as well and he tumbles back over the building._

_A boom followed by a shock wave nearly sends her over the edge, she catches hold of the ladder and clings to it as the rest of the roof caves in. She screams as she watches the two men disappear into the rubble below._

* * *

**Hawkeye:**

 

Fuck that hurt.

I shake my head and wait for the spots to clear. That damn gun must have had some sort of self destruct mechanism. I look around and see a blue boot sticking out of the rubble.

Double fuck.

Running to the pile of debris, I start hauling bits of roof off our fearless fucking leader. "Come on Cap, rise and shine."

I remove one particularly large piece of rock and it takes an effort not to curse again as I finally uncover him. Two pieces of rebar are sticking out of his chest. His eyes open and he coughs.

"Hold still old man, I'm mad as hell at you right now, but you're not allowed to die on me. Nat would kill me." And I'm still considering killing him myself, but you know, later… when he's feeling better.

He smiles. "Thanks." He coughs again, and it sprays blood across my shirt. Shit. "I'm sorry, Clint." He's obviously apologizing for more than a ruined shirt. "I need you to know –"

"No deathbed confessions, Cap, you're getting out of here." I activate the emergency beacon alerting the team of our position.

""I could never make her stop loving you."

My heart stops.

"No matter now hard I tried." A bitter edge tinges his words. "She always loved you, and I don't want you thinking you got her by default."

"Don't do this, Steve, stay with me here." Why the fuck am I saying this? "She loves you."

He smiles sadly. "Don't fuck it up again."

I nod, not trusting my voice. I don't want to cry over my rival. I will not.

He presses something into may hand. "I've been walking around with this for a week. I knew better than to ask her. I knew she'd say no. I think… I think... that it was meant to be yours." The words are wet with blood. I look down and see a blood covered diamond solitaire pressed in to my palm. "You'll do it, right? For both of us?"

"Cap, she's better say yes, or I'm committing suicide just so I can go after you for this."

He smiles and laughs, then rests his head against the stone the stone rubble with a sigh. His chest does not rise again. The sob I hear is my own.

Fuck.

 

 

**Colson:**

 

"It was a beautiful service, Cap. Flowers, tears, everyone was there. It actually reminded me of your funeral."

The agent runs his hand over the cryogenic chamber.

"And dancing too, so that was different. She looked beautiful Cap, and happy."

Walking around the man in suspended animation, Agent Colson wonders if the man in stasis will forgive him. "I knew what was happening, of course. Working with those two for so many years... I knew as soon as you guys got back from Istanbul. And when I heard you on the plane, praying…." He shrugs, a mute apology. "I think you'd be okay with it. If not, you can kick my ass later, hopefully much later when I'm really old and decrepit." A laugh. "I know Natasha will kick my ass, and she won't care how weak or frail I am." The agent winces, as he realizes how much that's really going to hurt. "Oh well, if I'm 90 I probably won't be using what ever parts she decides to remove much anyway."

This is his new mission, watching over Captain America, again. Clint and Natasha were meant to be, and they'll get their time together, be it 5 years or 50.

"I'll wake you Captain. You can have forever together with her, the serum running through her veins is just as powerful as what's in yours, I'm just delaying forever a little bit."

Colson heads to the exit and smiles.

"After all, Steve, time is on your side."

He doesn't know why, but as he heads down the hall, he's suddenly whistling a tune he hasn't heard in decades. It just feels right.

 

Finis

 

 

Authors Note: So this is the last of the series dear readers - Thanks to everyone for sticking around for the ride. I've loved getting feedback and hope this ending isn't too much of a cop-out. I just love both ships so much… And the threesome ending just didn't work with this particular fic – maybe next time (evil grin)

_Thanks a million to_ DJ Liopleurodon & Ink & Ash for beta work and moral support.


End file.
